


Lonely Water

by JustAnApostrophe (Madd1s0n)



Series: In a world that's cold [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Jace are freezing, Jace is a pastel pink boy, POV Jace Wayland, Protective Alec Lightwood, Referenced Alec lightwood and Magnus Bane, and i will get that, even if i have to write it myself, i just tought it was about time i contributed to this fandom, like blink and you'll miss it, sightly referenced jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd1s0n/pseuds/JustAnApostrophe
Summary: "By the angel" gasped Alec, trying to push himself off the ground. " When did we forget how to do out jobs and start relying on my boyfriend every time we have a problem?"A quiet "Damn straight." was the only thing Jace felt he could contribute to this conversation.~~~In other words, Jace takes and unexpected swim, Alec is a good big brother and Izzy thinks about what her life would be like if she had two sisters instead. (Probably just as chaotic tbh)





	1. It's cold without you

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up becoming a two chapter fic because I didn't realise how late it was getting. Contrary to popular beliefs I do need sleep to function. But I'll most definitely have it up by tomorrow. Sorry

If Jace were to sit and tell you some of his proudest moments, this wouldn't be one of them.

Watching the murky blue water swirl around him as he sunk deeper into its depths he tried to understand what he did to get there.

His first mistake may or may not have been when he ignored Alec's plan about how to discreetly vanquish the demon that blocked the bridge and instead opted for a more direct approach. (You can't really blame him though, the creature that had stood before them was HUGE). Nothing could have stopped Jace from running forward and launching himself on to one of the many tentacles that flailed in front of him. And nothing could have stopped his two siblings from joining once they realised that stealth was no longer and option.

It had been fun at first, jumping from scaly tentacle to scaly tentacle, listening to the sounds of his brother and sister as all three of them worked in unison to complete the task of defeating the monster. That was until one of the demon's long arms shifted dramatically and Jace remembers being flung off the side of the bridge; hearing both male and female voices cry out in fear as he fell into the water.

Which brings you to current Jace, who's starting to think if maybe charging head first into an attack wasn't the best option. A Jace who's starting to realise that he's sinking far below the surface of the water and if his body doesn't get it together soon, he's gonna drown.  _It's too_ _cold_  he thinks to himself, as if that's any excuse as to why he's not doing anything to fix the mess he got himself into.

All his muscles are frozen stiff and his lungs are crushing him in their attempt to get oxygen. _I feel like I should be panicking right now_ but before he can act on that thought he feels two arms grabbing him. And Jace realises that he is slowly being pulled upward. _Bye bye river bed_ he thinks before breaking the surface and taking a gasp of the air he's been deprived of.

Looking up at his unexpected rescuer, Jace is not surprised to see the eyes of his parabatai staring back at him,

"Are you okay?" Alec asks, voice filled with worry and concern.

Jace feels immediate remorse for his actions, knowing that they caused his brother to sound that way.

He wants to say the words he knows will remove the tension from the older boys shoulders. _Yes, I'm okay_ but his mouth doesn't want to cooperate and all he can do is nod his head. Alec doesn't look convinced but instead of questioning further he decides they've been dwelling in the water long enough and it's time to get to shore.

Now, Jace would like to be able to say that he was a great help in getting them both land and that Alec couldn't have done it without him. But Alec did do it without him and Jace was extremely grateful .

It wasn't long before his feet found solid ground and his legs remembered why they were attached to the rest of his body as they began to move. Relying heavily on his brother next to him, both boys dragged themselves out of the water then collapsed on the ground, panting from exertion.

"What about the demon," Jace finally manages to say between gasps, "what..." but he was too tired to finish the sentence and feels as though he conveyed his concerns enough.

It felt like and hour before he got the simple reply of "Izzy will take care of it."

Jace couldn't fathom why Isabel would want to take care of such a horrid thing, they were Shadowhunters not Day Care Workers. It wasn't until he saw the undisturbed look on Alec's face that he realised his parabatai didn't mean 'take care' in the literal sense. Glancing back at the bridge he noticed  that the obscene beast that once filled it was no where in sight.  

And for the first time since getting out the water Jace discovered that he was absolutely freezing. You'd think all those early morning runs he took in the winter would prepare him for this but no. This was a new type of cold that encompassed his entire body and made him want to throw himself into the fire. But before he could become the next Human Torch and "Flame on" (what could he say, Simon's nerdy ways were rubbing off on him) the sound off heels came from behind and he found himself, along with Alec, being pulled into a warm hug by who he could only asume was Isabel. But the moment was short lived and Jace instantly missed the small amount of heat his sister's body had shared with him before she pulled away.

Isabel placed a hand on each of her brothers shoulders, eyes scanning anxiously between them. Jace knew that this was only the calm before the storm. And boy, this storm hit hard.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!?!" she yelled in a voice that seemed way too loud considering the distance between them. "YOU," she turned her head to face Jace "What? Did you think to yourself, _oh I'm Jace Wayland, nothing can harm me"_ she expressed in a mocking tone "AND YOU," she shifted her gaze to Alec, who was staring at anything except his sister who was raging in front of him. "Did you think you could just jump in and the water wouldn't touch you, while you leave me with that demon, which I dealt with on my own, thank you very much."

Both boys lowered there heads in shame, stuttering out small words of apology until they found themselves once again being pulled into Isabel's arms. "I'm just glad you're okay" she whispers into their ears. "I was so scared." Almost instinctively Alec and Jace moved to tighten their arms around their little sister. They would have stayed like that forever; knowing the other two were safe.

Jace would have felt bad for ruining the moment with a terrifying sneeze but it served as a reminder that they were not out of the woods yet.

 

 


	2. It's warm when you're near

In theory, the walk back to the Institute shouldn't have been that hard. The plan was go out, send the demon back to whatever realm it came from and then go home. _But of course thought Jace_ _nothing in theory ever works out the way you want it to._ His unexpected dunk into the river, followed by Alec's need to also take a dive had left the both of them soaked and shivering. Which of course make the walk back a _little_ bit harder than they originally anticipated

Jace stumbled. It was in his nature to immediately reach out for Alec. Now, that would have been perfectly fine in any other circumstance, but you see, today Alec was also disorientated by the cold. So instead of steadying his younger brother, Alec just went toppling to the ground with him; a small undignified yelp escaping his lips as he did so.

Isabel glanced back at them. A troubled expression spread across her face before she spoke, "Should I call Magnus?"

" **By the Angel!"** roared Alec, trying to push himself off the ground. " When did we forget how to do out jobs and start relying on my boyfriend every time we have a problem?" 

A quiet "Damn straight." was the only thing Jace felt he could contribute to this conversation.

"I just thought he'd want to make sure you're okay." huffed Isabel, clearly unnerved by her brothers sudden outburst.

"I _am_ okay," stressed Alec. He paused; voice softening as he continued "look, I'm sorry I yelled. I'm cold and I want to get back to the Institute, I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you."

Izzy snorted, a smile growing on her face as she accepted the apology "No, you shouldn't have. Besides,  _I_ _'m_ not the who threw myself in the water." She smirked before holding out both hands to help up her hopeless brothers who were still sprawled upon the floor.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, Jace was the one who fell in the first place!"

Now Jace thought that this was an unfair accusation. He didn't  _fall_ in. He was pushed.

As much as he wanted to express his opinions on the situation, he decided the safer option was to just stay quiet and take Isabel's hand. ~~In case she got mad and left him on the floor.~~

After that it wasn't much harder to walk back to the institute. With Isabel between them, the boys knew that this time if they tripped there would be someone with both feet steady to catch them.

Stumbling through the large two doors of their home, all three of them seemed to heave out at sight of relief. Jace found himself motionless once again as he observed a small conversation occur between the two dark-haired Lightwoods. He wasn't really paying attention when he suddenly found himself being dragged toward his own room by Alec. He swivelled his head to find his sister only to see her walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

When they arrived, his bedroom door opened revealing his room that look exactly as he left it. All Jace wanted to do was lay down in his sodden clothes and curl up in his blankets but was swiftly interrupted by a stern voice saying "Change first".

Jace looked up at his brother, putting all of his remaining energy into making his puppy-dog eyes look as convincing as possible. He must have failed because instead of letting his brother off the hook, Alec handed him a change of clothes and a towel. How he got them so quickly, jace had no idea.

Reluctantly, Jace took the contents from his brothers outstretched hand and started to change. Alec left the room only to come back moments later in his own freshly changed clothes. "C'mon," he ushered, "Izzy's waiting for us"

Confused, Jace followed his brother as they traipsed through the familiar corridors that led to their sisters room. Upon entering he saw Izzy with her hands full of soft pastel pink blankets. "Here." she said, shoving them into her brothers unsuspecting arms. Jace couldn't help but rub his head against them and revel in the comfort they gave him. He them proceded to wrap it around his body and sunk into its embrace.

Izzy patted her mattress and the parabatai complied as they climbed into her cushiony bed, settling in before two steamy mugs of hot chocolate were thrust into their hands.

"You didn't make them, did you?" Jace asked. He knew that after the time she burned ice-cream. Izzy was capable of making a mess of even the simplest things.

"No," she sighed, wrapping her self in a blanket and gabbing her own mug. "Mum did." she finished and before joining them .

At that point in time, with his brother and sister both dry and safe around him, Jace didn't know what warmed him more. The blankets and hot drink, or the unfaltering love his siblings had for him.

 _Both_ he thought _both is good._

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I'm going to stop looking back because the cringe is taking over and I just wanted to write this fic and leave. Okay bye.


End file.
